Never Leave Me
by the three yj geekz
Summary: Len Kagamine and OLIVER. Two shotas, and two lovers. Even though their relationship struggles, they'd never abandon one another. It's a Leniver fanfiction with possible adult themes and minor pairings. STATUS: Looking for a co-writer to write for Len


**Erin: This little plot was just stuck in my head and I had to find a pairing and fandom for it. So I thought, why not try Vocaloid and make it Len X Oliver? In my opinion, this pairing is adorable! I might even try Gakupo X Oliver, Kaito X Oliver and Piko X Oliver. Yeah, if you can't tell, I love Oliver and random pairings that probably don't exist in the fandom ewe Is anyone else like that?**

** I bet no one read this e-e**

** DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vocaloid, Puppycat or anything mentioned that doesn't sound as though I own it.**

0o0o0o

Len hated mornings. Unfortunately, his boyfriend, Oliver, was an early bird and had decided to start jumping on top of him. "Wake up, already!" Pushing the younger off of him, Len groaned and slowly crawled out of the bed. "Couldn't you have let me sleep, Puppycat?" He yawned, rubbing his tired eyes and trying to adjust to the blinding light. He swore he saw Oliver's eye twitch at the dreaded nickname, but the other shota kept his bright smile. "No. I couldn't. You promised we'd go out for lunch today!" Oliver pouted. Len sighed and shook his head. Oliver had him twisted around his little finger. "But it's only eight o'clock…" More puppy dog eyes. "Urf… Fine, come on." Oliver clapped his hands together and skipped to the closet, pulling out Len's usual outfit. The English Vocaloid must have been up early as he was already showered and dressed in that cute little sailor outfit Len loved so much. "Right, I need a shower…" Len sighed, giving a small smile. Oliver nodded, leaning up to give Len's lips a small peck. "Righty-o! I'll go make some breakfast." And with that, Oliver ran down the stairs.

Len rolled his eyes and chuckled slightly. Oliver had as much energy as a five year old on a sugar rush. Which was a lot. Walking into the bathroom, Len stripped of his clothes and stepped into the shower, hissing as the warm water made contact with his skin. For some reason, the water splashing down on his head reminded him of when Oliver first came to the Vocaloid mansion and the pair had went for a walk in the city to make sure Oliver knew his way about the town. A week after that was when they got together. And a week after that, Rin decided to tell EVERYONE about their relationship. Len smiled at the memories…

~Flash back~

It was a cold, winter day. The 21st of December, to be exact. Master had told them a new Vocaloid was coming and Gumi, Miku and Rin were hoping the newbie would be a shota. Then they could dress him in adorable little dresses. Len sighed and leaned back in his chair. It'd be nice to have another kid his age, but he was worried the new Vocaloid would steal all of his fans. The sound of a door opening alerted the Vocaloids that Kaito and Gakupo were back from picking up, as master said he was called, Oliver. Kaito gave Oliver a pat on the back, nodding. The small boy gave a weak smile. "H-hello! I'm Oliver! It's nice to meet you! I hope we can all be friends!" He said. Len felt his cheeks heating up. The little kid was so cute in his little sailor/choir boy outfit with the little hat on his head and…was that a bird on his shoulder? Len heard giggling from behind him. The three girls were probably discussing which dress they should make Oliver wear.

The Vocaloids all introduced themselves and Len groaned when Rin made him go talk to Oliver. "Hey. I'm Len, as I said earlier. I was wondering if you want a tour of the city. I mean, so you won't get lost," he shrugged. Oliver smiled and nodded. "That would be lovely. Thank you." Len couldn't help but notice Oliver's accent. It was an English one. Cute.

0o0o0o

As Len showed Oliver around VocaCity (Erin: Deal with the bad name XD), he started to notice how the younger was covered in bandages. Thoughts about what happened swirled around in Len's head, every thought worse than the last. Did he just have an eye problem and has hurt his leg and ankle? Was he stabbed? Was he beaten? Abused? Raped? Did…did he do it to himself? Len shuddered at the last thing. He'd ask Oliver later. For now, he'd concentrate on the task at hand. A small growling noise made Len blink and look at his stomach, rubbing it and laughing nervously. "Ha, guess I'm hungry. Want to go get food?" He asked. Oliver had to admit, he was pretty hungry too. "I-I have to money…" He frowned. Len simply rolled his eyes. "Psh, I'll pay." "W-what? I can't let you do that!" "I'm doing it anyway." "Thank you…" Len smiled and stood a bit closer to Oliver, sneaking his hand down to the English boy's own. Deciding it be better just to get it over and done with, Len grabbed the younger's hand and gave a small smile when Oliver didn't move his hand. "Len?" "Oliver." The smaller shook his head. "I-it's nothing," he said, quietly. Len noted how he still didn't move his hand. "Oh, okay then… We should go to McDonalds. Rin said their foods good," Len said, pulling Oliver in a completely random direction.

0o0o0o

"Len? Where are we?" Said blonde furrowed his brows and shrugged. "I have no clue-" A drop of water landed on his nose. "It's raining…" Oliver nodded. "I-It is… We'll need to find somewhere to get out of the rain…" Suddenly, thousands of raindrops fell from the sky, soaking anyone in their path. "E-eh? It was only spitting two seconds ago!" Len yelled, hugging Oliver close to him. People scurrying to get out of the rain kept bumping into them and pushing them out of the way. There was no way they were going to get into a building without being trampled to death. Len gave Oliver a tight squeeze as more rain poured down on their heads…

~End of flash back~

Len smiled at the memories and finished washing himself. He stepped out of the shower, dried himself and put on the clothes Oliver had gotten out for him. The smell of pancakes drifted through the house and Len found himself wandering down the stairs, looking at his boyfriend who was flipping a pan of pancakes. "Foods ready~," Oliver smiled, laying the food on the table and sitting down at his chair. Len sat on the chair opposite of the Briton, poking at the pancakes with his fork. Noticing Oliver's nervous smile, Len popped a bit in his mouth, eyes widening, "Oliver! These are really good!" he exclaimed, stuffing his mouth with more and more as Oliver ate slowly, letting the taste lay in his mouth longer, "Oh? Thank you... But slow down-you'll choke!" "I eat like this all of the time, don't worry, man." Oliver simply rolled his eye, yawning softly as he finished his food.

"So, later, we'll go to a nice little cafe for lunch," Len suggested, "Sound good?" Oliver nodded his head, putting the plates in the sink. Smiling, the elder stood up, quickly pecking Oliver's lips,"I love you...Puppycat."

Len earned a playful punch to the arm, "Love you, too, wanker."

0o0o0o

**IMPORTANT: I'm looking for a co-writer to help me. I'd prefer if you'd to Len's part. Just PM me with a sample of your writing and I'll choose someone :v**


End file.
